


Brothers

by DemonDeepFried



Series: Drabbles [41]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 04:38:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4692350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonDeepFried/pseuds/DemonDeepFried
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your asshole boyfriend cheated on you and then left you, so the boys drive you around in the Impala to help you sleep (then plot how to destroy your ex.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brothers

“She asleep yet?” Sam whispered to Dean.

His older brother twisted his head to look at you from his place in the passenger seat. You were lying on the back seat, fast asleep with all tension lost from your face- though some stray tear trails still marked and made Dean’s stomach clench.

Dean turned back and nodded. “Like a log, bless her,” he told him. “But I’m gonna have that guy’s guts on a wrench for this,” he warned, obviously referring to the boyfriend whom had just left you randomly for another girl, without so much as an explanation.

Nodding, Sam replied, “We’re calling Cas, as soon as we get her into bed, to find him.”

“You know he’ll want to tear this guy a new one as well,” the older Winchester chuckled. “But at least he’ll be able to tell us where he is before there’s nothing left of the guy.”

With a quirk of his eyebrows, Sam said menacingly, “Oh, there won’t be anything left of him by the time  _we’re_ finished with him.”


End file.
